


Let's Talk About This

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants kids, but Braeden won't budge. He soon finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About This

“We need to talk about this Braeden. You can’t just keep walking away every time I try to have this conversation with you.” Derek slammed the door to the loft shut as he stomped down the few stairs in front of it.

“Watch me.” Braeden threw her jacket down on the steel table and began pacing.

“Why are you being like this? Why do you keep shutting me out?”

“Why do you keep insisting with the same damn thing?”

Derek threw his hands up, seemingly tired of arguing for the billionth day in a row.

Scott and Kira had just had their first child, Natsuko McCall. The bug had apparently bitten Derek as he had started showing an interest in having kids of his own with Braeden shortly after the birth of the new pack member. Braeden, not so much.

“Can you at least tell me why? Why don’t you want to have kids? Is it kids? Is it me?” Derek stopped in his tracks, his mind whirling with the sudden realization. He sat on the couch and held his hands to his chin, leaning on his knees. “Do you not want to have kids with me? Is that it? Do you not want kids with me Braeden?”

The woman in question stopped her own pacing. She looked over at her husband and then moved to sit on the coffee table in front of him. She took his hands into her own.”That’s not it Derek, that’s not it at all. You couldn’t be more wrong.”

Derek refused to look at her, his eyes now shining with tears. Quietly whispering, he asked, “Then what is it? Just tell me why you don’t want this Braeden, please.”

Braeden couldn’t keep herself put together anymore and shed a tear of her own. Wiping it away with the back of her hand, she squeezed Derek’s and began answering. “You’d be an amazing father Derek. You’re kind and gentle, patient and understanding. You don’t understand the effect you’ve had on the pack. They’ve all changed for the better and you’re partially responsible for that. I would love nothing more than to have a little boy or girl just like you running around.”

“Then why don’t we?” Derek sniffled, blinking away a few tears.

“Because I can’t say the same for myself.”

Derek finally risked a look at his wife, confusion covering his face. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Let’s be honest with ourselves Derek. Only one of us is parent material.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Derek moved to sit on the table next to Braeden. He switched their hands, holding hers in his now and pulled her close.”Is that really what you think?”

“It’s true Derek! I mean, I threaten to shoot you with a wolfsbane bullet when you leave your boots by the door, or forget to put the toilet seat back down! I get paid to _kill_ people. Do you really think I’d be able to handle a screaming, crying infant?”

“That’s not all there is to you. You do other things, good things.”

Braeden snorted, secretly trying to keep her eyes dry. “Yeah, like what?”

“You take care of me. After Paige..Kate…Jennifer. I never thought I’d be able to trust someone again, that I’d be able to love again. You proved me wrong.” At this he turned to look at her. “You never fed me bullshit. Never pretended to be something you weren’t. And that’s exactly why I fell in love with you. The badass mercenary pretends she’s allergic to feelings in front of other people,” he turned his body towards her and held her cheek with one hand, “but when it’s just us..like this, you let your walls down. you show me how much you care.”

Braeden whimpered slightly, but attempted to cover it up with a cough, even though Derek had obviously caught it.

“And not to mention how you are with the pack. You helped Parrish and Argent train Lydia and Stiles. Showed them that humans are more than just. Helped Scott get his grades up so he’d at least qualify for the vet school he’s been going on about, made him a cake when he got in. Went shopping with Lydia so she wouldn’t feel alone. Killed a deer for Malia,” he smirked. “Taught Kira how to keep distance with her sword. There’s so many other things, but if you really want to hear them, I’ll have to make a list.”

Smiling softly, Braeden laid her head on Derek’s shoulder. “Do you really think I’d be a good mother?”

Derek nodded, trying not to disturb her too much. “I think you’d be amazing. Besides, there’s no one else I’d want to have children with.”

Silence.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Let’s start trying.”

Pulling away, Derek took a good look at his wife. “Are you sure? You’re not just saying this to make me shut up? You actually want this?”

Braeden nodded. “If you think we can do this then I want to, with you.”

Derek broke out in a wide smile. He moved both hands up to hold Braeden’s face and kissed her firmly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away.

“Just promise me one thing?”

“Anything.”

“If you ever feel like this again, about anything,” he whispered, “tell me. Please.”

“I promise. Now come on,” she whispered seductively, “might as well give it a go now.”

Derek’s eyes darkened and he smirked, picking Braeden up by her thighs and running up the stairs to the room. Her laughter could be heard all through the loft.


End file.
